The present invention relates to single use containers for dispensing prefilled solutions for parenteral administration, and more particularly to a unitary closure and delivery means applicable to such containers.
A prefilled disposable hypodermic syringe, for example, in which the contents are stored in a sealed, sterile condition, and out of contact with the needle or other administration means, commonly comprises a rigid tubular cartridge of glass or other suitable material having a discharge end constricted to form a neck of reduced diameter with an annular lip. The discharge opening is usually sealed with a penetrable closure, and the device is further provided with a hypodermic needle pointed at both ends, or has other closure-piercing means mounted in a spaced relationship with the penetrable closure to prevent contact of the needle with the contents until time of use. In practice, the penetrable closure may be pierced by relative movement of the closure-piercing means and the cartridge so that the closure is penetrated and communication with the contents is established. This type of construction is described in the following summary representative of the prior art.